La vida en saltos
by FicKer001
Summary: ¿Qué nos lleva a tomar decisiones? ¿Podemos juzgar un acto sin conocer sus precedentes? ¿Viven todas las personas las mismas situaciones de la misma manera? Cuando se observa de lejos, puede que sea sencillo responder estas cuestiones. Sin embargo, cuando uno observa los hechos puntuales que llevaron a algo, se encuentra con que su determinación tambalea, aunque sea por un momento.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días, tardes o noches, dependiendo de cuándo lean y de su zona horaria. Traigo otro fic que espero sea de su agrado. Más que un fic, es un experimento. Estoy probando un modelo distinto de escritura, una manera de contar las cosas de forma no-cronológica. Se me ocurrió esto después de ver la película "El grito" hace unos meses, aunque no se me ocurría ninguna historia para contar de esta manera, hasta que esto apareció.**

**En fin, los dejo con el primer capítulo, que espero les guste…**

**Disclaimer: solo lo pondré en este capítulo, pero aplica para el resto de la historia. Digimon no me pertenece, aunque esta historia sí. **

* * *

Capítulo I:

_25 de Diciembre (4:00AM):_

Se encontraban en la azotea del departamento de Matt. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y el silencio regía entre todos. En el suelo, TK se retorcía de dolor, sangrando, con Kari arrodillada a su lado, con cara preocupada, tratando de calmarlo. Enfrentados, con el rubio menor entre medio de ellos, se encontraban Tai y Matt. A un lado, Sora y Mimi, miraban expectantes, llorando silenciosamente. Tanto las caras del muchacho Ishida como del mayor Kamiya estaban contorsionadas de enojo. Sin embargo, nadie se movía, y lo único que se escuchaba eran los ahogados quejidos de dolor del chico Takaishi.

¿Quién querría romper la tensión que fácilmente podría ser cortada con un cuchillo? Al parecer, nadie. Un suave pero constante viento los golpeaba, y al parecer, llovería. El cómo habían llegado a esto, nadie más que ellos lo sabía. De pronto, la puerta de la azotea se abrió, dejando entrar a un pelirrojo de baja estatura. Al contemplar la escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, se paralizó. ¿Por qué tanto Tai como Matt tenían un cuchillo de carnicero en sus manos? ¿Cómo los habían conseguido, además? El recién llegado decidió concentrarse solo en la primer pregunta, la cual estaba a punto de vociferar, hasta que notó algo más. Evidentemente, TK estaba herido y sangrando. Más sorprendente, ambos cuchillos estaban cubiertos con sangre, presumiblemente del rubio menor. Ante esto, el pelirrojo se volvió a paralizar. No creía que ninguno de sus dos amigos fueran capaces de hacer algo así, aunque, honestamente, todo apuntaba a eso.

De pronto, fue conciente de que todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en él. Seguramente no se suponía que él debería estar viendo eso, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera viendo. Izzy jamás se dio cuenta de que tanto Matt como Tai estaban a punto de decir algo, justo en el momento en el que Mimi lo tomó por uno de sus brazos y lo sacó de la azotea, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y comenzando a bajar las escaleras medio arrastrando al pelirrojo, que trataba de salir de su sorpresa y atar cabos mientras mantenía el ritmo de la castaña.

¿Romper el silencio preguntando qué había estado pasando ahí arriba cuando él llegó? ¿Explicar el porqué de haber abierto esa puerta en ese preciso instante? No sabía ni siquiera si debía de pronunciar palabra alguna. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, habían llegado a la planta baja. Entonces, armándose de valor, por fin logró formar palabras y sacarlas de sus labios:

-Mimi, ¿Qué demonios…?- comenzó, pero su intento fue en vano al ser interrumpido.

-Luego te explico Izzy, ahora debemos de llamar a la policía. ¿Tienes tu celular?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Tú no?- dijo incrédulo el pelirrojo, sin poder creer que la popular Mimi Tachikawa no tuviera su aparato encima.

-Tuve que salir demasiado rápido de casa, no tuve tiempo de agarrarlo- el pánico pintaba todas sus facciones, parecía no saber qué hacer. Por lo que Izzy, aunque impactado, sacó su celular y marcó el número de emergencias, sintiendo cómo se sincronizaban sus latidos con el repiqueteo de la línea.

* * *

_24 de Abril (7:30AM):_

Tai se removió en su cama. No tenía ninguna intención de levantarse. Sabía que tenía que irse, que levantarse para ir al instituto, simplemente su cuerpo no respondía. Realmente, no quería que su cuerpo respondiera. Después de todo, ya vendría su hermana o su madre a insistirle para que se levantara.

Sin embargo, nadie llegó. Pasaron los minutos, y Tai ya estaba incluso despierto, esperando que lo fueran a levantar tan solo por costumbre. Pero ni su hermana, ni su madre, llegaban. Intrigado en demasía ya, decidió levantarse. Se cambió rápido y salió a la sala del departamento en donde vivía él con su familia. Tampoco había nadie allí, ni en la cocina. Asumiendo que todos ya se habían ido a vivir su día, y que tan solo se habían olvidado de levantarlo, el moreno se propuso tomar un buen desayuno. Después de todo, era la comida más importante del día, lo que quería decir, la excusa perfecta para comer sin que le dijeran que algún día rodaría en vez de caminar.

Comió en silencio, como no queriendo perturbar la extraña paz que habitaba en su casa. Aunque más que paz, parecía haber tensión. Tai no podía explicar el porqué de esto, pero parecía que algo estaba agazapado, dispuesto a atacarlo. Supuso que sería su mente dormida jugándole una mala pasada, así que sacudió su cabeza y siguió comiendo.

Cuando hubo terminado, suspiró, levantándose, y llevó sus cosas a la cocina. Lavando todo lo que había usado, fue en busca de su mochila y se dispuso a salir. No obstante, cuando quiso abrir la puerta, esta no cedió. _Qué extraño,_ pensó Tai. Estaba seguro que la puerta siempre permanecía abierta. Buscó sus llaves en el gancho que estaba al lado de la puerta, pero cuando dirigió su mirada ahí, las llaves no estaban. Empezó entonces una búsqueda por todo el apartamento para encontrarlas y así poder salir. Ya debía de estar llegando tarde a clases, y no podría enfrentar otra sanción por tardanza.

Luego de haber revisado unas tres veces todo el lugar, aun no encontraba las llaves. Trató de hacer memoria, de recordar dónde había sido el último lugar donde las había visto, pero no pudo. Después de todo, su memoria nunca había sido de las mejores. Se propuso entonces seguir buscando, cuando sintió una mirada detrás suyo. Se quedó quieto, estático, y lentamente comenzó a darse vuelta. Aunque, otra vez, parecía haber sido una mala pasada de su mente. Se maldijo a sí mismo, y se golpeó con un almohadón que estaba sobre uno de los sillones. Cerró los ojos al sentir el golpe que él mismo se había dado, y cuando los abrió, pudo ver sus llaves en el espacio que previamente había estado tapando el almohadón. Las agarró y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla. Aunque, cuando trató de girar la llave para abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta que ésta ya estaba destrabada. Bajó lentamente las llaves, y levantó su mano izquierda para girar el picaporte. Al hacerlo, la puerta cedió y abrió.

Tai estaba sorprendido. Primero, la puerta no abría y no estaban sus llaves. Luego, cuando por fin las encontró, la puerta estaba abierta. Esto sí que era extraño, y el moreno tenía el presentimiento de que aun faltaban más sorpresas.

* * *

_30 de Octubre (8:00PM):_

Sora y Mimi se juntaban todos los viernes en la casa de alguna de las dos a ver una película. Usualmente, Kari se les unía, aunque la menor tenía sus propias amigas además de ellas dos, y muchas veces se reunía con ellas. No que a las dos mayores les molestara. Muy por el contrario, les encantaba que la pequeña castaña tuviera sus propias amigas, y había ciertos asuntos que solo se animaban a hablar cuando se encontraban ellas dos solas. No que no tuvieran confianza en la muchacha Kamiya, por el contrario, pero entre ellas dos era mucho más fácil hablar.

Hoy, Mimi quería ver una de sus melosas películas de romance, y Sora estaba medio de acuerdo, por lo que ahora se encontraban ambas sentadas en el cómodo sillón de la sala de la mansión Tachikawa, frente a un televisor pantalla plana de varias pulgadas. La película ya estaba llegando a la mitad, y ninguna de las dos había dicho nada. Era extraño, puesto que normalmente sus conversaciones se llevaban a cabo durante los momentos menos oportunos: viajes en trenes congestionados, o mensajes de texto durante exámenes importantes, e, incluso, en pleno transcurso de alguna película. Sin embargo, ahora ambas estaban calladas.

No que no tuvieran nada de qué hablar, todo lo contrario, solo que ninguna de las dos sabía cómo y si debería empezar a hablar. Siguieron así, mirando sin ver la secuencia de rápidas imágenes que sucedían frente a ellas. Entonces, cuando ya la película estaba llegando a su clímax, Mimi suspiró, dando a entender sin necesidad de hablar a Sora que debía ella iniciar la conversación.

-¿Algo rondando por tu cabeza Mimi?- preguntó, dando hincapié a la otra para que se explayara.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- retrucó la otra. _Genial, _pensó Sora, _va a jugar a hacerse la difícil._

-Sólo llamémoslo intuición femenina y conocerte desde hace ya varios años- dijo Sora pacientemente y con una sonrisa decorando sus facciones.

-No es nada importante- Sora creía que iba a tener que insistir un poco más, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, Mimi continuó- solo estoy algo preocupada por los chicos, es todo-.

-¿Qué chicos?- dijo Sora, confundida. Que ella supiera, nada malo le había pasado a nadie.

-¿No lo has notado?- el orgullo observador de la pelirroja fue levemente herido con ese comentario- Matt y Tai han estado actuando extraño el uno con respecto al otro. Se hablan solo lo justo y necesario, y de vez en cuando se lanzan miradas de disgusto y, me atrevería a decir, _odio._ ¿Entiendes Sora? _Odio._ ¿No se supone que son mejores amigos o algo así?-.

Sora medio sonrió. De seguro que era algo estúpido que les ocurría a ambos. Después de todo, eran grandes amigos, pero andaban siempre ofendiéndose por cualquier cosa. Ambos eran muy tercos. De hecho, esa tozudez le había traído varios problemas a lla misma con Tai en su relación. Sin embargo, para la siempre pacífica Mimi, esto debía de ser novedad.

-No ha de ser nada, Meems. Conoces a esos dos, siempre andan peleándose por trivialidades. Déjalos, ya se arreglarán-

-Es que no lo entiendes Sora, no es la primera vez que lo noto. Hace ya varios meses que están con ese trato. La primera vez que lo noté, pensé exactamente lo mismo que me acabas de decir. Pero desde entonces lo he visto todo el tiempo. Me sorprende que tú entre todos no te hallas dado cuenta- otra puñalada al orgullo de la muchacha Takenouchi.

Después de eso, hubo silencio otra vez, ambas pensando en lo que acababan de hablar. Mimi, preguntándose qué podría hacer y Sora, pensando en si tomar a Mimi en serio o aplicar el famoso "ver para creer" y esperar a notarlo ella misma.

Sin darse cuenta, la película terminó, y cuando salieron de su estado de ensimismamiento los títulos ya estaban pasando en la pantalla hacía un buen rato.

Eran ya las diez de la noche, y Mimi decidió irse a dormir, alegando que estaba demasiado cansada de la semana, y que hablarían en la mañana. Sora, aun no lo suficientemente cansada, agarró una revista de deportes y se puso a leer. Aunque, en realidad, no estaba leyendo, sino que seguía pensando en lo que la chica que ahora dormía en la cama contigua le había contado. Después de vacilar por unos pocos minutos, tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Tai. A los segundos, este fue respondido, pero la respuesta era demasiado confusa para Sora. Entonces, sin dudarlo esta vez, marcó el número del moreno y se dispuso a llamarlo. Después de todo, le podría explicar todo a través de una llamada.

* * *

_13 de Agosto (10:30AM):_

Kari miró por la ventana de su aula. El profesor hablaba sobre algún tema que ella no entendía, y que ya había decidido no iba a entender. Luego podía pedirle a TK que le explicara. Después de todo, aun estaban en la misma clase.

Últimamente se sentía rara. No quería contarle a nadie para que no se preocuparan, pero había algo en ella que no estaba bien. Todo había empezado con esas extrañas cartas que le llegaban al buzón de su casa. Cartas anónimas, y algunas algo perturbadoras, pero solo hojas y tinta. No hacían ningún daño, y era por esa misma razón que jamás había pronunciado palabra sobre este tema.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior había tenido un extraño sueño. En él, un hombre sin rostro la miraba, aunque no sabía cómo podía afirmar eso puesto que la figura no tenía ojos. Su mano, manchada de negro por la tinta que salpicaba de la pluma que sujetaba hace momentos, la señalaba. Ella parada en la oscuridad, sola, no podía hacer absolutamente nada. Solo observar cómo el hombre pronunciaba palabras ininteligibles sobre ella. Cómo podía decir que se trataban de ella, no estaba segura. Probablemente, porque era un sueño y, en cierto punto, siempre sabes qué es lo que pasa en tus suelos.

Entonces, escuchó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de hora. Faltaba otra más para el receso, por lo que la castaña decidió no moverse. Después de todo, aun estaba pensando en su sueño. No entendía porqué, pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. No había sido un "dulce sueño", pero tampoco podía considerarse una pesadilla, ¿O sí?

Sintió entonces una mano tocar su hombro. Se dio vuelta, y vio que TK la miraba con cara de preocupación. Seguramente, había estado diciendo algo suponiendo que la castaña lo escuchaba, y al darse cuenta que realmente estaba en otro lado, había llamado su atención.

Con su clara mirada, su rubio amigo le preguntaba si estaba bien, así que Kari asintió y dijo "Solo estoy cansada" para zanjar el asunto. El rubio, aunque dubitativo, se acomodó en el lugar junto a ella y se limitó a esperar que entrara el otro profesor, intercambiando ocasionalmente algunos comentarios amistosos con sus demás compañeros, su mirada dirigiéndose constantemente a la muchacha que se encontraba sentada a su lado, y que seguía mirando por la ventana. Suspiró, suponiendo que no le diría qué le pasaba hasta que tuviera ganas, si es que alguna vez le contaba.

Luego de un rato, el profesor entró saludando a la clase y comenzó a hablar. Kari trató de prestar atención, sacando su mirada de la ventana y tratando de enfocarla en el hombre que hablaba y explicaba al frente de la clase. No obstante, fue inútil, y unos minutos más tarde miraba nuevamente hacia fuera, queriendo irse a su casa. Este sería un día bastante largo.

* * *

**Hasta acá va a llegar, espero hayan disfrutado. Como esto es un nuevo experimento, aunque proyecto queda bastante mejor, les voy a pedir especialmente que si leen esto dejen un review, para saber si se entiende (aunque tampoco se va a entender mucho, pero si no es confuso el cambio de fecha y eso) y para saber qué les parece en general. **

**¡Ah sí! Otra cosa. No sabía si escribir en tercera persona pasado o en primera persona presente, así que el primer capítulo decidí escribirlo así. Si les gustaría que estuviera escrito de la otra manera, háganme saber, porque honestamente no sabía por cual decidirme.**

**Dos cosas más. Uno, espero poder actualizar Canción de Cuna pronto, para los que están leyendo (y para los que no, los invito a pasarse por ahí). Segundo, por la misma razón de esto ser un proyecto bastante, por lo menos para mí, difícil de escribir, no sé cada cuanto podré actualizar.**

**Bueno, fueron algo largas las notas de autor, espero que hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de esta o alguna de mis otras historias!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo. Parece que fue hace mucho tiempo que publiqué el primero (relativamente lo fue, más de un mes), pero había advertido que no sabía cuándo sería la actualización.**

**En algún punto, este capítulo es revelador, y, en otro, presenta muchas preguntas. O por lo menos es así como está planeado. Personalmente, me gustó el resultado, así como me gusta el cómo va quedando esto. Aviso que no será un fic muy largo, calculo yo que tendrá a lo sumo 6/7 capítulos, aunque no quiero adelantarme a nada, después de todo, uno nunca sabe.**

**No los molesto más, así que ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo II:

_30 de Octubre (10:30PM__):_

Una semana. Una larga semana Kari había tratado de posponer este momento. No quería hacerlo, se sentía verdaderamente incapaz. ¿Cómo debía hacerlo? ¿Rápido, crudo y sin censura o lento, con tacto pero a la vez más doloroso para ella? Sabía que tendría que haber pedido ayuda a sus amigas, pero se había acobardado. En realidad, no era cobardía, sino ese sentimiento de que tanto Sora como Mimi se hubiesen preocupado más de la cuenta por ella. Odiaba eso. En cambio, les había dicho que saldría con sus amigas del instituto, para que ignoraran la verdad por un tiempo más. ¿Quién diría que esto le pasaría a ella? Habiendo sido siempre la niña que todos querían y protegían, era natural que ella creyera que nada malo le pasaría, a pesar de tener muy presente el mal que la rodeaba a ella, a su familia y a sus amigos, así como al resto del mundo. Pero siempre había creído que, por más que se enfrentara a ese mal y que este amenazara con lastimarla, jamás podría hacerlo.

¿Mal? ¿Realmente era un mal? Kari no lo sabía con seguridad aunque, al menos en ese momento, ella podría considerarlo como un mal. Así, caminaba con un rumbo prefijado por su mente; un rumbo que no quería seguir, y que por lo tanto había automatizado mientras pensaba en todo esto e incluso en más. Siempre había sido del estilo filosófico, después de todo.

De pronto, se dio cuenta que había llegado a destino. Frente a ella, una puerta. En ese entonces, a la adolescente le parecía la puerta más grande y atemorizante que pudiera haber visto en su vida. Casi parecía viva, como intimidándola de manera consciente. Levantó una de sus temblorosas manos en forma de puño, y amagó a golpear. No obstante, el movimiento se congeló en plena acción, sin llegar a realizar el tan temido llamado a que abran. No podía hacerlo. No era valiente como su hermano. En vez de eso, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Nada le importaba más que alejarse de ese temido lugar. Varias lágrimas caían por su rostro, incontrolables. Esperaba que nadie la viera, ya que de ser así, se preocuparían por ella. Odiaba eso.

Sin pensarlo, llegó a su propia casa. Suspiró, secándose las lágrimas que aun estaban frescas, y disimulando una sonrisa. Vio la hora en su celular: las 11:00PM. ¿Tanto había pasado desde que había comenzado a caminar hasta su destino? El tiempo sí que volaba, al parecer. Abrió la puerta, cruzando mentalmente los dedos para que su familia estuviera toda ya durmiendo, y apoyó uno de sus pies dentro. Silencio, eso era lo único que escuchaba. El alivio llegó entonces, en contraste con la gran preocupación que había sentido hasta hace unos momentos. Entró completamente entonces, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Fue ahí cuando escuchó un susurro proveniente de su habitación, que aun compartía con su hermano. Al parecer, Tai seguía despierto y hablaba por celular.

-No importa el porqué Sora, de todas maneras no me creerías si te contara- decía el moreno, al parecer algo irritado con la pelirroja.

Silencio nuevamente. Era evidente que la otra chica estaba hablando. Un suspiro por parte de Tai. A este punto, Kari ya tenía su oreja suavemente apoyada en la puerta entornada de su habitación, escuchando.

-Lo sé, pero no me refiero a eso. Hablo de otra cosa, algo que en serio es importante, no de una de las tantas idioteces que hace-. Silencio otra vez; y luego:

-¿Sabes una cosa? Si tan importante te parece, pregúntale a él. Por una cuestión de privacidad- interrupción- sí Sora, privacidad. El que seamos mejores amigos no quiere decir que te tenga que contar tod…- silencio- ¿Qué tú qué? Claro que tienes tus secretos que no me cuentas, y está bien. De la misma manera tengo yo mis secretos y… ¡Deja de interrumpirme!- Tai parecía realmente enojado, aunque Kari percibía que más que con Sora, estaba furioso con una situación particular- Decía que de la misma manera yo tengo mis secretos y tienes que respetarlos. Mi pelea con Matt no te incumbe, y ya sé qué dirás, que ambos somos tus amigos y qué se yo. Pero esto es algo en lo que no puedes meterte Sora, porque nos incumbe solo a nosotros dos- dicho eso, se escuchó un golpe de algo contra la puerta donde Kari estaba escuchando. Tal parecía que Tai había decidido terminar aquella conversación.

Entonces, la castaña decidió tomarse su tiempo para entrar a dormir. Después de todo, ahora llegaría la etapa donde a Tai se le bajaba el enojo y empezaba a maldecirse mentalmente por ser un idiota, corría a arreglar su celular (el cual Kari no entendía cómo seguía funcionando luego de tantos golpes), e intentaría llamar a Sora para habar calmadamente. De la misma manera, Sora estaría esperando la llamada de su amigo llena de remordimiento. A veces podían ser muy predecibles.

Sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta de su habitación y encontrar a Tai durmiendo en su cama totalmente vestido y con la luz prendida, y ver su celular desarmado cerca de la puerta. Curioso.

Se encaminó a su propia cama, donde se tumbó sin preocuparse por su ropa. Solo quería estar acostada. Los pensamientos que hace un rato la asaltaban volvieron repentinamente. Una larga semana Kari había tratado de posponer aquel momento y, al parecer, cuando finalmente había llegado, toda su decisión se había desvanecido como humo y había huido. Solo esperaba poder encontrarla antes de que transcurriera otra semana.

* * *

_27 de Julio (5.30PM__):_

Siempre había sido alguien sobre protector con su hermano. No importaba dónde, cuándo o cómo, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Cuando eran más jóvenes, y habían tenido esas locas aventuras en el Mundo Digital, había aprendido que debía dejarlo ir en cierto punto, aunque él sabía que siempre tendría que velar por su hermano. Después de todo, era el mayor.

Más importante, siempre había sido celoso de su hermano. Él era el único que podía sobreprotegerlo, nadie más. Sabía que, en este aspecto, un psicólogo podría hacerse un festín con él, pero jamás había ido a una sola sesión de terapia y jamás lo haría. Estaba orgulloso en cierto grado de ser así.

Sin embargo, últimamente TK se había hartado de aquello. Varias peleas habían sido ocasionadas porque Matt quería desempeñar su "papel" de hermano mayor. Y Matt creía conocer la causa. Siempre había sido una persona especial en lo que concernía relaciones personales, mucho más aun con su propio hermano, y siempre había tendido a, en mayor o menor medida, echarse la culpa por los problemas entre él y alguien más. No obstante, esta vez era diferente. Ahora, creía saber que el problema era otra persona, un tercero. El conflicto no existía en sí mismo, aunque era una suerte de lucha por la protección de TK. A veces el rubio mayor se sentía ridículo e inmaduro por pensar así, pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente, cuando se trataba de su hermano, él era casi otra persona.

Por lo que no pudo evitarlo. No se pudo controlar. Pero aun peor, lo había disfrutado, y no se había podido sentir culpable por aquello. Siendo además miembro de una banda, con las fanáticas que aquello acarrea, no le había resultado para nada difícil llevar a cabo su "plan". ¿Intimidación o estupidez absoluta? ¿Amor a su hermano o a su propio orgullo? Matt sabía que la realidad era una combinación de los cuatro. Teniendo en cuenta a quién estaban dirigidas, se considerarían intimidantes, y, a su vez, lo que estaba haciendo era la cosa más idiota que jamás había hecho en su vida. Si no quisiera a TK, simplemente no lo estaría haciendo y, puesto que lo hacía para defender su "derecho natural" de proteger a su hermano, su orgullo entraba perfectamente en la ecuación. Por lo que sí, era una combinación de los cuatro.

Todo había comenzado con unas copas demás, o en ese caso, latas. Luego de ocho latas de cerveza bajadas casi de un solo trago cada una, era normal hacer cosas que en otro estado no harías. Así que con un cigarrillo en la mano y una pluma en la otra, había comenzado su ardua tarea. ¿Ardua? Eso era lo que Matt se hacía creer, aunque en el fondo sabía que era algo muy sencillo de realizar, especialmente para él.

Porque no entendía el por qué, aunque sí el cuándo, pero sabía una cosa, algo que estaba en lo más profundo de su ser y que jamás, pero jamás, saldría a la luz. Desde que su hermano salía con ella, Matt odiaba a Kari Kamiya.

Así que había escrito durante algunas horas. Una tras otra, las hojas habían ido pasando. Eran mensajes breves, pero no le importaba. En el mareado estado en el que en ese momento se había encontrado, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Era demasiado impropio de él. ¿Escribir cartas llenas de estupideces solo por ser orgulloso y celoso de su hermano? Definitivamente, no era propio de él. Sabía que, en cuanto el efecto de la cerveza pasara, se arrepentiría, pero sería ya muy tarde. No podría cambiarlo. Por eso es que aquella parte que deseaba hacerlo y que, debido al alcohol, estaba al mando, había puesto en cada sobre una fecha de entrega distinta, para que todas las cartas se entregaran con cuatro días de distancia entre ellas, comenzando por el día siguiente. Eran tan sólo cinco, por lo que tardarían veinte días en entregarse todas. Sabía además que, una vez las enviara al correo, no podría sacarlas.

Escribió como si fuera una adolescente obsesionada. Ahí fue cuando su propia experiencia como "recibidor" de cartas había dado frutos. Después de todo, cuando no sabía qué debía poner, agarraba una de aquellas cartas que aun no había tirado a la basura y la leía, como para conseguir inspiración. Patético, y él lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Ya tendría tiempo para sentir aquello. Después de todo solo era el alcohol el que hablaba, no él.

* * *

_25 de Noviembre (1:30AM_)_:_

Izzy se dedicaba a escribir. Debía terminar un reporte para el día siguiente, y se le había olvidado por completo. Aunque, corría con la ventaja de que era un trabajo muy fácil, o al menos para él, por lo que no debía pensar demasiado. Solo dejaba las palabras fluir, toda la información recopilada en su cerebro trasladada ordenadamente en su computadora gracias al tecleo de sus dedos. Al mismo tiempo, pensaba. Cosas triviales, cosas importantes, o simplemente cosas. Era su costumbre pensar en algo más mientras hacía lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. De esta manera, ahorraba tiempo para hacer más cosas. Porque si algo había sido siempre el pelirrojo, era eficiente.

En esta ocasión, mientras terminaba su reporte, pensaba en el fin de semana. Habían arreglado para ir a un parque de diversiones, y, aunque Izzy no fuera partidario de las montañas rusas porque se mareaba fácilmente, le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar un día completo con todos sus amigos. Había sido, al parecer, idea de Mimi. Siendo una chica que siempre quería estar con sus amigos, al adolescente no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Muy por el contrario, le alegraba enormemente que ella fuera así. De lo contrario, él casi nunca se vería con nadie excepto con Tai y Matt, y eso era solo porque el moreno iba a su casa de improviso y solía quedarse a dormir, arrastrando al rubio con él.

Pero especialmente se alegraba porque esta ocasión sería excelente para arreglar la actual incomodidad y tensión que había en el grupo. Por alguna razón, los dos chicos previamente aludidos no se hablaban más, y cuando lo hacían era para insultarse. Peor aún, sin importar los intentos del pelirrojo o de los demás, ninguno de los dos parecía querer decir una palabra. Sumado a eso estaba el hecho de que Kari se encontraba como en otro mundo, ausente a su alrededor, y quien más lo notaba era TK, puesto que hace ya algunos meses que salían, sin mencionar que habían sido mejores amigos como desde los seis años. Encima, como para coronar todo, Sora parecía extra preocupada y extra emocionada al mismo tiempo, aunque Izzy no podía relacionarlo con ninguno de los anteriores.

Por lo tanto, el pelirrojo consideraba una increíble oportunidad para arreglar las cosas ese fin de semana. Jamás había sido de aquellos que hablan mucho, aunque sí sabía escuchar, por lo que aprovecharía la salida al parque de diversiones para hacer a todos hablar, fuera en grupo o por separado. Sabía que debería recurrir primero a Mimi para ver si ella sabía algo. Podría tener muchas virtudes, e incluso el hablar lo era, pero, al mismo tiempo, esto último también podría ser considerado como su maldición, ya que la mayoría de las veces hablaba más de lo que se proponía. Luego, tendría que recurrir a TK y a Kari, respectivamente. Entones, y solo entonces, iría con los otros tres, para saber si podía recolectar algo de información sobre qué estaba pasando. Por supuesto, también estaba Joe. Izzy sabía por muy buena fuente (llámesele Mimi ) que Sora había estado hablando mucho últimamente con el mayor del grupo, al igual que TK, por lo que era casi seguro que el muchacho de extraño pelo azul sabía algo. No obstante, hablaría con él al final del día, como para hacer una recapitulación de todo lo que habría escuchado.

Sonrió. Verdaderamente, se sentía todo un detective tratando de hacer eso, pero lo hacía por el bien de sus amigos. Después de todo, siempre se preocuparía por ellos de la misma forma en que ellos se preocuparían por él.

Cerró entonces su computadora. El reporte estaba terminado, y lo imprimiría al día siguiente, por lo que ahora podría darse el gusto de unas horas de sueño.

* * *

**Cortamos acá. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo. ¡Apareció Izzy! En un principio no estaba en los planes, aunque quiero empezar a manejar este personaje porque es una personalidad muy distinta a la de los demás. Espero haber permanecido fiel al personaje original.  
**

**En cuanto a Matt, creo que se explica el porqué de su actitud bastante, me parece, OOC en este capítulo. Una combinación de cisrcunstancias lo llevan a ese comportamiento.**

**Creo que no tengo más por decir, excepto que muchas gracias a HikariCaelum por dejar review en esta historia y por seguirla agradezco tanto a ella como a hazy. Además, obvio, a todos los que pasan por acá y leen este fic.**

**Como ya me siento en presentación de Oscar dando tanto agradecimiento, voy a terminar acá. Nuevamente, no sé cuándo podré actualizar, aunque espero que sea en breve.**

**¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, dos meses de hecho, y no podría sentirme más culpable de haber tardado tanto en publicar. Espero lo disfruten, y haré comentarios importantes y sobre el capítulo al final.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

Capítulo III:

_10 de Noviembre (3:00__)__:_

Siempre se había sentido responsable por todos aquellos en su grupo. Siendo el mayor, el que más "sentido común", como Mimi solía decirle, tenía, había tenido siempre esa sensación de ser la mente y consciencia del grupo. Y, aunque en esos momentos él ya no se juntaba tanto tiempo con ellos como solía o como le gustaría, se hacía siempre el tiempo cuando uno de sus mejores amigos tenía problemas. Le gustaba ese papel de consejero que parecía desempeñar entre sus allegados en general, y especialmente en esos siete a quienes consideraba las personas más cercanas y valoradas después de su familia.

Era por eso que, cuando Kari, la pequeña e inocente Kari, había llegado a su casa, había tocado su timbre y se había largado a llorar en sus brazos, farfullando frases ininteligibles, Joe supo que algo malo había ocurrido. Y, efectivamente, en cuanto había hecho a Kari sentar en su sala, la había dado té y había logrado calmarla y hacer que contara lo que le estaba pasando, el chico del pelo azul había confirmado sus sospechas.

Era algo demasiado inesperado, lo sabía. Era algo que le traería consecuencias graves a la muchacha, especialmente por parte de su hermano. Pero, más que nada, era algo para lo que, él creía, Kari no estaba preparada. Había intentado dar consejo, como siempre solía hacer, pero poco útiles habían sido sus palabras, y él lo sabía. Habían estado hablando algunas horas, y, finalmente, la castaña había decidido volverse a su casa, ahora bastante más tranquila.

Ahora, sentado en su escritorio, con una pila de libros a su izquierda y muchos resúmenes esparcidos sobre la mesa, pensaba en qué pasaría. Él no podría hacer mucho, eso lo sabía, pero al menos podría hacer todo más fácil para Kari. ¿Hablar con sus amigos, con Sora, específicamente? Eso no sería muy conveniente, ya que las cosas últimamente estaban algo tensas, en especial entre Tai, Sora y Matt. ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos que estaban comportándose de esa manera? Quería saber más de lo que pasaba, pero tampoco podía ir preguntando por ahí, ya que sería demasiado obvio. No, tendría que recurrir a la fuente más fiel que existía en estos casos.

Se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, tomó un abrigo, puesto que afuera estaba nublado y ventoso, síntomas de un invierno helado, y salió a la calle. No dudó ni una milésima de segundo en dirigir su rumbo. Caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, y, finalmente, llegó a una puerta.

Tocó el timbre insistentemente, sabiendo que su amiga le diría algo por haber sido así de impaciente. Sabía que, de todas maneras, en cuanto le preguntara por la inquietud que sentía, ella se olvidaría de todo y hablaría. No por ser chismosa, sino porque, él sabía, ella quería ayudar tanto, o quizás incluso más, que él.

Se preguntó si debía contarle lo que había estado hablando con Kari, pero no llegó a decidirse que le abrieron la puerta, y pudo ver a una adolescente bastante irritada por la forma grosera en que llamaban a su puerta.

No obstante, en cuanto se dio cuenta quién la visitaba, su enojo fue reemplazado por una expresión de total y completa alegría. Mimi se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y Joe, con una sonrisa, entró a su casa.

Ya se decidiría, durante la conversación, si contarle a la joven sobre el embarazo de Kari o no.

* * *

_1 de Diciembre (5:00PM__):_

El sonido del agua golpeando fuertemente contra el pavimento y el agradable olor a tierra mojada tranquilizaban enormemente a TK. Últimamente no se encontraba bien, puesto que, las dos personas que él más quería, entiéndase por esto su hermano y novia, se comportaban extraño alrededor suyo. El mayor, por su parte, ponía una cara de arrepentimiento y tristeza cada vez que lo veía, cuando el rubio menor no recordaba algo que Matt hubiera hecho mal como para que tuviera aquel comportamiento. Pero, aunque esto ocupara un espacio en su mente, la mayor parte de ésta se concentraba en una sola cosa: Kari. Ya hace rato que se comportaba distante, e incluso algo fría. La conocía de casi toda la vida y, con lo intuitivo que era, sabía que le pasaba algo. Había tratado ya de sonsacarle algún tipo de información, como en relación a qué era aquello que le pasaba y cosas por el estilo. Pero, lo único que conseguía, era una simple negativa y una suave risa que, el muchacho sabía, era falsa.

Por eso, el encontrarse ahora tumbado en uno de los sillones de su casa, escuchando la tormenta en el exterior, no pudo contener una leve sonrisa. Este tipo de climas siempre lo relajaban y hoy no sería la excepción.

Poco a poco, sus párpados comenzaron a pesar. Empezó a escuchar la lluvia cada vez más suave, como si se estuviera alejando. Su cuerpo se sentía muy relajado, y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo, transformándose en una expresión de serenidad. Estaba entrando al mundo de los sueños, pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta se lo impedirían. Aun acostado, se estiró, sin molestar siquiera por avisar que ahora iba, y, tranquilamente, se levantó de su cómodo lugar. Arrastrando los pies, fue hasta la puerta, la cual abrió mientras bostezaba.

Vio a una tierna muchachita, de misma edad que él, viéndolo con ojos suplicantes que la dejara pasar, empapada como estaba de pies a cabeza. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el rubio se hizo a un lado y fue a buscar una toalla, junto con algo de ropa suya seca. Sabía que le quedaría algo grande, pero era eso o que ella se enfermara.

Cuando volvió, Kari ya estaba todavía parada al lado de la puerta, sólo que del lado de adentro y con ésta cerrada. TK no pudo evitar reír levemente. La envolvió en la toalla, sin decir palabra aun, y le dio la ropa seca, gesto ante el cual la castaña sonrió ampliamente. En menos de lo que se tarda dar dos pasos, la chica ya estaba cambiada, casi completamente seca y con una taza de té entre las manos.

TK sabía que ése era el momento perfecto para cuestionar a la castaña sobre lo que le estaba pasando. Después de todo, ella no se arriesgaría a irse con esta tormenta y mojarse nuevamente. Aunque, antes de que pudiera siquiera formular pregunta, ella dijo secamente:

−TK, tenemos que hablar−.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, después de todo no imaginaba que quisiera hablar, no después de su comportamiento de las últimas semanas, pero, de todas maneras, se acomodó al lado de su novia y le tomó una de las manos, como incitándola a que continuase.

−Lo que tengo que decirte no es fácil− prosiguió Kari− y entiendo si te espantas, pero sólo te pido que frenes por un momento a pensar en lo que voy a decir−. Frenó, como si continuar le costase horrores.

−Kari, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó TK, intrigado y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

−¿Recuerdas que nosotros empezamos a salir el año pasado? – dijo ella, a lo que él asintió, aunque sin cambiar de expresión. No entendía a dónde quería llegar Kari, − y, ¿Recuerdas que, hace como ocho, nueve meses, nuestra relación se tornó más… física? – ante esto, su curiosidad llegó a un límite extremo. ¿Acaso estaba preocupada de que él tuviera alguna enfermedad? ¿Acaso temía que su hermano se enterara y lo matase? Esto último sería posible, teniendo en cuenta que un día, hacía ya muchos meses, él casi los había descubierto en su casa antes de ir al instituto. ¿Acaso…?

−Kari… ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – volvió a preguntar el rubio, temiendo, ahora que tenía una idea fija en su mente, la respuesta.

−TK, estoy embarazada− soltó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz temblorosa.

Las últimas sospechas del rubio se habían confirmado con esas dos palabras. "Estoy embarazada" repercutía en su mente. No podía creer cómo habían llegado a eso. Es decir, sí podía, pero aun así, parecía imposible.

−¿E-Estás segura? – le preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

−¿Acaso crees que si no lo estuviera vendría aquí a decirte? – respondió la otra con otra pregunta, algo molesta.

−Tienes razón, perdóname. Es que es algo tan… irreal− se quedó en silencio por un momento, y luego agregó− ¿Quiénes más saben? −.

−Aparte de ti, nada más Joe. Le conté a él hace unas semanas. Necesitaba un consejo−

−Podrías haber venido a preguntarme a mí por consejo, ¿No crees? Después de todo, soy el padre− el rubio estaba algo irritado de no ser el primero en sabes.

−Idiota, el consejo era sobre cómo decirte. ¿Cómo iba a pedirte que me ayudaras con eso? −.

−¿Hace cuánto ya? – cambió TK el enfoque, sabiendo que ella tenía razón en eso.

−Este mes van a ser tres ya, y no, todavía no sé qué es lo que haré con el bebé−.

−Haremos− corrigió TK, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica, y acercándola a él− recuerda que te ayudaré en esto, Kari. No estás sola−.

Entonces, Kari lloró. Necesitaba descargar toda esa frustración, todo ese miedo, toda esa angustia que sentía. No sería fácil, por supuesto que no. Ésos dos meses guardando el secreto habían sido terribles, y creía ya que su madre sospechaba algo, debido a sus náuseas. Así que se descargó, como nunca lo hubiera hecho con otra persona. Porque sabía que TK estaba y estaría ahí para ella, costase lo que costase, pero, aun así, no quería ni pensar la reacción de todos al saber que ellos, siempre considerados como los dos más inocentes del grupo, serían padres.

* * *

_25 de Diciembre (1:00AM):_

Suerte que era amigo del barman de aquel bar, de otra manera le hubiera sido imposible conseguir tragos a su edad. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido cuando se enteró. Se suponía que cuando la gente se encontraba melancólica, triste, o algo parecido, bebía solitario. O eso había visto él en las películas. Ahora, dando vueltas con el dedo al borde de su vaso ya casi vacío, no trataba de pensar. Realmente, ésa era la razón por la cual se encontraba allí. Se sabía muy impulsivo, y, en ese preciso instante en el que Sora le había contado, había tenido tantas ganas de ir hasta la casa del chico a molerlo a golpes. Pero la pelirroja lo había frenado, por suerte. Le había sugerido de ir a dar un paseo, y se había ofrecido de acompañarlo, para asegurarse de que no cambiara el rumbo hasta aquella casa a la que tanto quería ir el chico, pero, aunque aceptando lo primero, se negó a lo segundo. Eso sí, después de jurarle y perjurarle a Sora que sólo saldría a dar un paseo, sin peleas incluidas. Había tenido que hacer eso, puesto que jamás en su vida había roto una promesa, y no empezaría haciéndoselo a su pelirroja.

Muchas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza. ¿Por qué habían llegado a eso? ¿Acaso se creían lo suficientemente maduros? Aunque, lo más importante, y lo que más le dolía al moreno, ¿Por qué él era el último en enterarse de todo el grupo? Era su pequeña hermanita, después de todo, entonces, ¿Por qué ella había tardado tanto en contarle? Era frustrante, aunque, su mente algo mareada, le decía una sola cosa: el pequeño y maldito rubio tenía la culpa de todo. Él había sacado la pureza de su pequeña e inocente hermana, y él había pedido, por temor, que Tai fuera el último en enterarse. Sí, eso debía ser. Le tendría que dar una lección. Nada grave, lo había prometido a Sora, pero algo que lo asustase. Tanto, de hecho, que no le volviera a esconder jamás nada. Era parte de la familia ahora, así que no tendría que guardar secretos, especialmente a su cuñado.

Se levantó, lentamente y tambaleándose un poco, y tomó la cuchilla que había usado para cortar las limas de su trago. Era bastante grande, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en un bar rodeado de borrachos o en proceso de estarlo, pero no le dio muchas vueltas. Tenía suficiente con el piso como para seguir girando sobre cosas.

Salió, el arma blanca escondida bien entre su ropa, y se dirigió a aquella casa que tanto deseaba visitar. Probablemente Matt se encontraría allí, por lo que él sabía habría problemas. Pero no deseaba evitarlos. Además, allí radicaba la clave para un buen susto por parte de TK.

Caminó tranquilo, tratando de calmar su mente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. En el fondo, lo que realmente hacía era tratar de volver hacia su casa, dar vuelta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero, por alguna razón que él conocía, no se detenía, sino que cada vez iba más y más rápido, perdiendo de a poco esa parsimonia que había ido consiguiendo al principio del trayecto. Para cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de Matt, puesto que Tai sabía hoy el rubio menor dormiría allí, se encontraba totalmente iracundo, dominado por sus sentimientos. Aunque, aun así, sabía que no haría nada grave, que el único objetivo de esto era asustar al chico Takaishi.

Levantó la mano a la altura de sus ojos hecha un puño, y a punto estuvo de golpear la puerta, cuando escuchó pasos acercarse del otro lado. Una voz, que, si bien él distinguía no sabía qué era lo que decía, se acercaba. Era de una mujer, joven, que, Tai reconocía, era castaña. Evidentemente, Mimi estaría en lo de Matt junto con él y TK.

La puerta se abrió y, con ese simple acto, todo comenzaría. TK saldría corriendo escaleras arriba, Tai mordiéndole los talones, Matt en persecución de ellos dos, armado con una cuchilla que había tomado rápidamente de su casa al notar el destello plateado en las manos de su mejor amigo, Mimi llamaría a Sora y, más tarde, a Izzy. Y TK, en su afán de que todo se detuviera y se arreglara, marcaría el número de su amada novia para decirle que le ayudase a calmar a su hermano.

Todo era complicado, y nadie, nunca, supo explicar exactamente cómo llegaron a esa situación. Para todos los que estuvieron allí presentes, aquel momento fue una mezcla de temibles colores, de borrosas siluetas y de estremecedores ruidos. O al menos, esa fue la versión que le llegó a Joe cuando, después de todo lo sucedido, habló con su grupo de amigos.

* * *

**Cuando empecé este mini proyecto, tuve en mente que tardaría alrededor de cinco o seis capítulos en terminarse. Pero, por una cuestión de analizar la situación, decidí que esto reminara ahora. No por falta de inspiración, o de tiempo, aunque reconozco que en éste último tardé mucho, sino porque me di cuenta que así como está, me gusta. Quedé satisfecho con el resultado. Quería probar el contar una historia de manera no-cronológica, y tratar de unir los cabos, que, aunque algunos previamente pensados, otros eran improvisados de momento.**

**Hay algunas cosas que quedan fuera de este relato. El cómo ocurrió lo de TK verdaderamente, el cómo terminaron todos después de aquello, el qué sucedió con Kari, TK y el bebé, y algunos detalles más. No obstante, el relato se corta acá. De alguna manera, éste final algo inconcluso me gusta, al menos personalmente. **

**De todas maneras, existe una posibilidad de que, en algún momento, vuelva a este fic a hacer una especie de epílogo. Ésto, por supuesto, sería para darle un cierre total y absoluto a la historia. Detalle que no me fascina pero que, si en algún momento cambio de gustos, seguramente lo haré.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron esto que, conste, es mi primer fic de más de un capítulo terminado al 100%. No es una obra maestra, pero me siento orgulloso de mi "pequeño bebé". Gracias especiales a Nats y a HC por dejar tomarse el tiempo de dejar review, las cuales no recuerdo si contesté pero, si no lo hice, lo haré ahora, y por seguir la historia, a Nats por darle favoritos y a hazy por también seguir este fic.**

**Una nota rápida más: en el primer capítulo Tai tiene una experiencia algo extraña en su casa, como si alguien estuviera allí. Bueno, TK y Kari hacen mención en este de "casi ser descubiertos" por Tai; bueno, hacen referencia aquel día. Comparten habitación, lo sé, pero piensen que nunca dije que sus padres estaban en la casa en ese momento. Lo explico para no dar espacio a incongruencias que puedan deducirse.**

**Ésta es definitivamente la nota de autor más larga que he hecho en toda mi vida, pero supongo que haber terminado esto lo amerita. Espero hayan disfrutado y, recuerden, que aunque a partir de ahora figure "Complete", pueden dejar un review que los leeré y responderé, y que, quizás, éste no sea verdaderamente el final. **

**¡Saludos a todos y a todas!**


End file.
